Such shutoff apparatuses are commonly called switches, fusible switches, reverse switches, commutators, reverse commutators, etc., and they are designed to distribute energy throughout electrical installations or to supply industrial equipment, machine tools, etc., with alternating low voltage, in particular, for example, 380 V., with current ranging from several tens to several hundreds of amps.
Depending upon the electrical installation, the configuration of the electrical control panels and installation options, these shutoff apparatuses are manually controlled using a manipulation device that may consist of a rotating handle placed either on the front, called a “front handle,” or on the side, called a “side handle,” or even a pivoting lever generally placed on the front. These shutoff apparatuses may be controlled automatically, depending upon the situation, by a motor associated with the front or side control rod.
Depending upon whether front or side control is used, the transmission mechanism differs. Generally speaking, with front control, this transmission mechanism comprises a cam system for transforming the rotational movement of the handle, which is transmitted to the control rod, into translational movement by the movable contacts. With lateral control, this transmission mechanism is completed by a drive belt. In another mode currently used, the transmission mechanism is coupled with a rapid actuation device which, independent of the rotation speed of the handle or the pivoting of the lever, accelerates release and/or engagement as needed.
Consequently, there is a need to design different shutoff apparatuses as a function of both the range of current and the control mode (front or side). This means that for the same range of current, one shutoff apparatus is manufactured in several versions depending upon whether it is controlled from the front or the side. Certain manufacturers have proposed shutoff apparatuses called polyvalent apparatuses that are designed for adaptation to both front and side controls. However, these polyvalent shutoff apparatuses have complex, heavy transmission mechanisms with a large number of pieces and are not mechanically reliable, particularly in terms of longevity. Moreover, this affects the size of these pieces of equipment.